Benjamin Krupp
Principal Benjamin "Benny" Krupp is the principal of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School, a major character in the comics and the (former) secondary antagonist of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, the primary antagonist being Proffessor Pippy P. Poopypants. He has a long history with two fourth grade students named George and Harold due to their constant pranks, wisecracks, and comic books. Due to the effects of George's 3-D Hypno-Ring, Benjamin's alter ego is Captain Underpants, which he is totally unaware of. He and his alter ego are voiced by Ed Helms in the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and Nat Faxon in the TV series The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. Characterization Personality Benjamin is an unbelievably hot-tempered and nasty principal. He distributes detention slips to any student for even the most minor infraction, just so long as they are unfortunate enough to cross his path. In one case, he punished George and Harold by not allowing them to have cafeteria food, and makes them bring their own lunches in his office to keep an eye on them, even though he had no actual proof (however, given that the two were responsible it was justified). He once blackmailed George and Harold into doing all his daywork and even giving them extra homework in exchange for not getting "killed every day for the rest of their lives". He even tore out the last seven pages of the book, "How The Grinch Stole Christmas", to make the plot sound more realistic, assumingly cutting the book off right before the Grinch's heart grows. His hatred towards George and Harold reaches the point where he tries to find a way to get rid of them (even if it meant that they would be killed) or (to a lesser extent) separate them somehow. In the ninth book, he was greatly happy that Tippy Tinkletrousers was going to destroy the duo, and willingly told the Turbo Toilet 2000 where George and Harold hang out in the eleventh book, so they would be gone. Also when George and Harold flunked their "Super Secret" tests, Benjamin and the faculty were greatly overjoyed that Harold flunked the fourth grade because he and George would no longer be in the same grade and thus have completely different paths. Despite being really nasty, Benjamin does show forms of kindness. He will readily punish anyone who is bullying his nephew Kipper Krupp. Kipper just needs to yell out for his uncle and explain to him what happened, though Kipper usually makes it look like he was bullied in front of his uncle (For example: after Kipper punched a little girl in the stomach, Kipper told his uncle that the girl's stomach hit his first). Benjamin always believes his nephew's claims no matter how illogical they seem. Benjamin also cares about his job, as he feared he would lose his job in the second book after seeing the school destroyed by the Talking Toilets until George and Harold managed to fix the school. Additionally, when Tippy Tinkletrousers unintentionally changed the past, he unintentionally caused Benjamin to be fired from his post as principal. Mr. Krupp was shown shedding a tear as he was walking away with his "Krupp Stuff." With that happening also meant that in a few more years, he himself never became hypnotized to become Captain Underpants and the villains from the first three books take over. Depiction in the Film Krupp is portrayed much the same way as his book self. However in the movie, he was given some sympathetic qualities where he had very little in the original books. He has a crush on Edith the Lunch Lady (who, as well, has a crush on him). Trivia *Benjamin's nickname, Benny Krupp, is a pun on the word "bankrupt", and the name Mr. Krupp is an pun on "interrupt", "corrupt" and "disrupt". *As revealed in Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman, Benjamin is jewish, and most likely a Reform jew. *In the first book, he hates the Captain Underpants Comic Books that George and Harold make. Ironically, he would later become Captain Underpants himself. *Even though he is unaware that he is Captain Underpants, there are several times where he is doused with water in the middle of the battle with an enemy. When this happens, Benjamin is angry and confused as to what is happening, where he is, and why is he wearing his own curtains around his neck and in his underwear in public. *Dav revealed that Benjamin's birthday is April 1st, which is April Fools Day (same birthday as Professor Poopypants) and that he is in his mid-forties. *In the film, he was given a love interest, who is Edith the Lunch Lady. *In the film, the gold plate on the front of his desk was changed from 'Kneel Here' to 'Hope Dies Here'. Even though, some of the early film promotional pictures had 'Kneel Here' on it (or the plate was blank). *In the film, while George and Harold bring him home as he is knocked out on a wagon, they start to plunder in his home but found nothing interesting. On the outside, signs say "keep out", "Danger" or "Go away". No one lives in the house but him. **It is revealed that Krupp is lonely at heart and lives in a empty home with no one to care about him. His mattress has a imprint of his body where he normally sleeps, he has only one fork in the drawer, a towel with the words "His" and the other towel "Still His", the dining table has only one plate and a glass placed there. *Towards the end of the film, he realizes that George and Harold's Captain Underpants comics are humorous and funny and he had a slight change of heart about the boys since they (unknown by Krupp) help him and Edith get together on a date. *He himself has (accidentally) snapped himself into becoming Captain Underpants twice. One time in book 5 and the second time in the film at the end. Mr. Krupp also snaps himself turning into Captain Underpants in The Spooky Tale of Captain Underpants Hack-a-Ween. *Mr. Krupp only redeems and reformed himself later in the film, but never redeems himself in the book series. To which, Dav was happy with the film giving Krupp character delevoplment; to the point Dav wished he did the same in the bookshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuXVdNEbPsohttps://imgur.com/PsE4sZn. **It is possible that this could be done in the Dog Man books as early as Dog Man and Cat Kid in the foreword section. *Mr. Krupp had a habit of making up rules and scribbling them in the rulebook, which got him fired in the show. When Melvinborg expelled George and Harold for breaking the rules in that same book, he got struck by bureaucracy, as the rules broken were unofficial, and therefore they did nothing wrong. *In Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Mr. Krupp's tie is brown, and he wears green pants, also, his white shirt has a pocket, in The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, he wears a purple tie, and brown pants, and there's no pocket on his white shirt. Gallery A-3205887-1363776666-4327.jpeg.jpg C_krupp.png Krupp_Captain_Underpants_and_Krupp_Captain_Blunderpants.png|Nasty Mr. Krupp Beside his Alter Ego Captain Underpants and Nice Mr. Krupp beside his alter ego Captain Blunderpants tmpnull.png 9.jpg InteriorImage-300x225.png|Benjamin drops his coffee as the snap put him back into a trance turning into Captain Underpants Mr_Krupp.png Captain-underpants08.jpg|Mr. Krupp staring at Harold and George 428275 m1490191154.jpg captain_underpants___happy_mr__krupp_by_skunkynoid-dauvfo4.png tumblr_ona3wx1Lhl1rvs7g9o1_1280.png|About to be Pranked by Harold and George tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o1_1280.png|Mr. Krupp getting angry as George is about to snap his finger at him again. tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o3_1280.png tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o4_1280.jpg tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o5_1280.png tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o6_1280.jpg tumblr_oobe3wKk501rrdopeo3_1280.png tumblr_oo2h69s8Vj1u86juso1_500.png tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o7_1280.png tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o8_1280.jpg tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o9_1280.jpg|An angry furious Benjamin charging after George and Harold 50212558.jpg|Benjamin about to be fired from his job 9780545870115-3-600x600.jpg capt.jpg|Benjamin admires and hires the new lunch ladies who are evil aliens in disguise. Mr-Krupp-captain-underpants-2626364-576-445.jpg|Benjamin in the backyard looking for George and Harold. Angry Principal Krupp.png Angry Principal Krupp again.png|Benjamin anger and hatred of George and Harold Principal Krupp's plan to get George and Harold.png Krupp threatens to black mail the boys for life.png Krupp treats the boys as slaves.png Krupp plans to make things more worse for the boys then they can imagine.png|Benjamin sends the boys home with extra homework after a long day of them doing his bidding against their will Krupp resumes his plan to get the boys into trouble.png they were a snap.png tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oqf9zmnsUl1wpj5j0o1_500.jpg tumblr_oqc5r2qNXY1wpj5j0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo3 1280.jpg 18485772 313668379066554 5375857956128034962 n.jpg Mr. Fyde's resignation form.png Mr. Fyde tells Mr. Krupp why he is quitting his job.png Mr. Fyde flees from his work job.png Mr. Krupp catches the boys in the act.png Captain Underpants is no more.png Captain Underpants now Mr. Krupp Looses his superpowers and ability to become his alter ego.png|Benjamin about to be extracted of his powers and effects of the 3D Hypno Ring where he can no longer become Captain Underpants Mr. Krupp's plan after hiring alien lunch ladies.png|Benjamin's plan to deal with George and Harold Tumblr ont7vheSeN1rfnnino1 1280.png|Captain Underpants as Mr. Krupp. CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS TRAILER , 2017.jpg 1b4e06643756a0fe92b7307e0d6d50aba44c201d.jpg tumblr_oq3lqtMdUE1rybxqgo5_1280.png|Captain Underpants Prankster Clip Captain Underpants - NEW MOVIE CLIP 'HYPNOTIZING KRUPP' 2017.gif|Mr. Krupp Has Two Classroom Change Papers to Seperate Harold and George Capitan-Mutanda-1.jpg|Mr. Krupp Has Two Classroom Change Papers tumblr_onpdouj2pZ1w60za9o2_1280.png|Harold goes to see that The 3D Hypno Ring Hypnotize Mr. Krupp tumblr_op4uvpVf3L1rcnwcjo2_r3_500.gif|Captain Underpants Hypnotized Krrupp capitan-mutanda-il-film-dreamworks-10.jpg CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS - Kings Of Farts Movie Clip + Song Trailer ....jpg|CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS - "Kings Of Farts" Movie Clip + Song Trailer (Animation, 2017)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wq5rga2qs2Q CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS - Kings Of Farts Movie Clip + Song Trailer ....jpg|CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS - "Kings Of Farts" Movie Clip + Song Trailer (Animation, 2017) Captain_Underpants_Mr_Krupp.png Mr. Krupp.png Capt-character-krupp.jpg|Official Still from The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants References Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Antagonists Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School faculty Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Bad Guys (novels) Category:Villains